The Darkest Hour
by Sally97
Summary: The long over due sequel to Baby-Think-It-Over
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Darkest Hour**

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter for the long over due sequel to Baby-Think-It-Over. Enjoy!**

**Logan's POV:**

"Veronica, look at me. Veronica, do you remember the first time we kissed?" I ask her, looking down at her, my heart filled with love. She nods.

"You kissed me after I accidently beat up the FBI agent. Then you pulled away, and we were both so shocked. You started to walk away, and I grabbed you pulled you back to kiss me."

"I-re-mem-ber." She whispers.

"That was an awesome kiss. It was epic, just like us. Veronica, you have to stay with me. I love you Veronica Mars." I said, choking as tears run down my cheeks.

"I-love-you-Lo-gan." She whispers, even quieter.

She looks up and smiles at me. She leans up and kisses me on the cheek.

And then she closes her eyes, and stops moving. But she was still breathing, and that's about the only thing that keeps me sane for the moment, and what motivates me to do what I do next.

**_~Flashback~_**

_I hold up the picture I'm looking at, it was taken on the first day we met. We were lying in the grass on the soccer oval. We were both had equally mischievous grins on our faces, and laughter in our twelve year old eyes._

_"What went wrong Veronica?" I ask. She looks at me with a sad smile._

_"Shit happened that we couldn't control." She answers, pulling me into a hug. She holds me in her arms and rubs circles on my back with her hand._

_"Can we try and be friends again, Veronica?" I ask after a pause._

_"Yeah, that would be nice." She replies._

_"Hey, Veronica did you still want me to help you with the case you were working on?" Mac's voice rings out from the other room, breaking up the hug between Veronica and I. She gives me a sympathetic look and turns around to walk back out to the others._

_"Yeah, I'll just grab my notes." Veronica replies. I rub the palms of my hands into my eyes, trying to wipe away the tears. Looking at the photo of Veronica I one last time I turn around and walk back out of her bedroom._

_"Did you wanna help Mac and I with the bus crash case?" She says, as she stops and turns around to face me._

_"Yeah, sure." I say, without hesitation. _

_I follow Veronica into the other room. Dick looks up as I walk into the room, and I can tell he knows something has changed between Veronica and I. I smile at him weakly, and he frowns slightly. He gets up and walks over to me._

_"You alright man?" He asks, completely serious._

_"Yeah, you know."_

_"Yeah." He says, nodding his head in understanding. That's the thing about best friends that are guys; they don't need an hour-long conversation to talk about their feelings. When you are as close as Dick and I, you can read each other so easily; it only takes a second to know what the other is thinking. He knows that Veronica and I are friends again, and he knows that I still like her and that it is killing me that she is with Duncan. Dick slaps me on the back and we stand behind Mac and Veronica, as Veronica sets up her laptop._

_"Okay, so far we have found out that there was an explosion just before the bus went over the edge, and a rat was taped under one of the seats of the bus making the rich kids get a limo back to school instead." Veronica says, going through her notes with Mac looking over her shoulder._

_"We have?" Dick asks, blankly. He has been trying not to think about the crash. He was a mess afterwards, thinking about what would have happened if he hadn't got in the limo, or if Cassidy hadn't got in it. Dick truly loves his brother, and could never want him to be hurt. Even if Dick is hard on the guy, deep down he loves him to bits._

_"Yes, Dick. Keep up." Mac jokes, a smile lightening up her face, making Dick chuckle. Dick puts his hand on the back of Mac's chair, and looks down at her with a soft smile. Whoa Dick! What is this; do you have a thing for Veronica's geeky friend? I smile and store this information in my brain for later._

_"Ah, Dick." Veronica turns around to face Dick, who has a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth. "Kendall isn't who she says she is. Her real name is Priscilla Banks; she killed the real Kendall Shifleff and two others in a car crash. Kendall was working with Liam Fitzpatrick's brother Cormac. They were con artists and Kendall took the rap for him, serving six months for wire fraud."_

_"Never trusted her. She's a full on bitch." He replies, shrugging his shoulders._

_"Yeah, well. If you and Beaver die at the same time she inherits all your money, seeing as your Dad has left the country." Veronica says. I look at her to see if she's joking. _

_"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dick asks, shock and fear apparent in his eyes. "You think Kendall blew up the bus to kill Beav and me?"_

_"She's one of many suspects." Veronica replies coolly._

**_~Flashback over~_**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkest Hour Chapter 2**

**A/N: I have now decided to create a Tumblr blog for my fanfic account, please follow me at: **

**This chapter is about how Dick has really changed since becoming part of Veronica's group of friends, and with Mac's influence on him. And how Cassidy never had that, he never really had real friends. I know it is kind of going at snail pace, but I want to really tell the story that is in my head. So, enjoy! :)**

The sounds of the party celebrating the new year was loud, and had covered the sound of the gun shot. No one was aware of what was happening on the top deck of the boat. Beaver had retreated backwards, gun now pointed at the ground. His body was shaking. It wasn't Veronica's limp form on the floor that was causing his shaking; it was the look he was receiving from Dick. I turn my body away from Veronica slightly, trying to be more of a barrier between her and Beaver.

"Logan! Don't move!" Beaver shouts at me, raising his gun again. "Don't even think about getting up or I'll blow the whole boat!" I glance behind me and see Jacky, Wallace, Mac and Dick. Dick still had his hands on Veronica's stomach stopping the blood flow. Wallace was holding Veronica's hand and Jack was leaning into him for protection. And Mac was repressing her rage, angry tears running down her cheeks. Dick gestures for Wallace to take over putting pressure on Veronica's wound. Dick shifts his body so that he was between Mac and Beaver.

_~Flashback~_

_I pulled up my car in my normal parking spot in the school car park, noticing Dick standing a little way off. From the look on his face I could tell something was wrong. Quickly I get out of my car and walk over to him. _

_"Hey man, what's up?" I ask, as I get nearer to him. He looks up at me with confusion on his face._

_"I'm so totally screwed." He says. I frown at him._

_"What happened?" I ask, worried._

_"I think I'm in love." He says. I look at him with shock, and then a smile forms on my face as his words sink in. All of the looks passed between himself and Mac coming to my mind. I nod at him and give him a wink. His pensive look is replaced with a look of joy._

_"I can't get her out of my head. She is so smart and fun and beautiful and unique. Mac is the one man!" He says, grinning. Then the smile falls from his face. "What if she doesn't like me back? Oh shit! Logan, you have to find out if she likes me." He says, looking at me with lost puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine." I say, sighing and walking away from him and towards my locker before class started._

_"Hey Logan, wait up." Mac calls after me, as I walk down the corridor after English. I turn around and smile at one of Veronica's best friends, and my new friend._

_"Hey Mac, what's up?" I say, as we keep walking down the corridor to lunch._

_"Um, well." She starts awkwardly. I chuckle at her shyness._

_"Spit it out Mackie." I say friendly._

_"Isdickseeinganyoneatthemoment?" She says quickly, blushing the same colour as the streak of red in her hair._

_"Sorry, what was that?" I ask, raising a bow at her. She sighs._

_"I said, is Dick seeing anyone at the moment?"_

_"Oh." I say, smiling a knowing smile at her._

_"Don't look at me like that." She complains, swatting my arm affectionately, blushing once again._

_"Well, no as a matter of fact he isn't." I reply, a plan forming in my mind._

_"Really?" She asks, joy spreading on her face. "Logan, would you mind doing me a favor? Could you see if Dick likes me?" She asks, her voice full of hope._

_"Well Mackie, why would you want to know that little piece of information?" I ask, smirking._

_"You know why." She says, giving me a pointed look._

_"Nope. I don't think I do. You might need to spell in out to me."_

_"I like him okay?" Mac says, annoyed. "He is so sweet and kind." Her voice becoming dreamy. I had never seen Mac like this before. Or Dick, who I'd known all my life. They were smitten. If only they realized the obvious, that they liked each other._

_~Flashback over~_

"Alright Beav –" I start.

"My name is Cassidy!" He yells, cutting me off. "You have no idea what I've been through in my life! Woody deserves to die for what he did to me!" Dick looks up at his little brother, sadness filling his blue eyes.

"He does. He really really does. I want to kill him. I kinda want to kill me for what I have put you through." Dick says slowly, tears glistening his eyes. "I was horrible to you. I never meant to actually hurt you. Dad's strong influence on me ruined your childhood, only now I'm getting better. I have a brilliant support system of friends and a girlfriend who loves me for who I am. I am so sorry you never got that, and I want to be here for you. I want to stop all of the pain you are feeling." Dick says, tears pouring down his cheeks.

I have never really thought about how much Dick has changed since becoming part of this friendship circle, and having Mac in his life. He has people to count on, to rely upon. Cassidy has always been in the background. He has never had friends like Veronica, Wallace, Mac or Jacky. He was molested by Woody Goodman, and hid it for years. He blew up the school bus so that his secret would be taken to the grave. But would he really kill his own brother to keep a secret, that is no longer a secret?

**A/N: Well there we have it, another chapter. Remember to review!**


End file.
